bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Overlord: Fellowship of Evil/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Zakuty w ciężką zbroję Pan ciemności, niszczący wszystko co prawe. Solidna dawka czarnego humoru, wylewającą się zza każdego rogu. Oraz wreszcie Miniony, nieco nadpobudliwe kreatury, które są gotowe na każdy rozkaz ich przywódcy. I nie mówię tutaj o tych żółtych skurwibąkach w szelkach. To pierwsze myśli, które z miejsca kojarzą się nam z cyklem Overlord, który ma już parę ładnych lat na karku. Ta seria jako jedna z nielicznych latorośli elektronicznej rozgrywki, pozwalała nam stanąć po tej ciemnej stronie, i wejść w skórę potomka Lucyfera, antychrysta oraz przezbira nad wszystkie zbiry, siejącego zamęt i spustoszenie od osady do osady, który po wykonaniu swojej roboty, nie zostawia kamienia na kamieniu. Odpowiednio wyważona mieszanka pastiszu fantastyki, satysfakcjonującej destrukcji oraz komicznych wydarzeń sprawiała, że wsiąkało się w wydanego niemal dziewięć lat temu Suwerena, na długie godziny. I nadal wsiąka. Nie inaczej było z kontynuacją, wyciągniętą na światło dzienne dwie wiosny później, która rozwijała wszystko co najlepsze z pierwowzoru dodając też sporo od siebie, między innymi personalizację naszych podwładnych, a także zwiększenie skali potyczek. Co jednak by było gdyby po niecałych sześciu latach ciszy, postanowiono wskrzesić tę zapomnianą już przez wielu markę, osadzając ją przy okazji na nieodkrytym gruncie? Świętokradztwo, któremu przyjrzymy się dzisiaj. Tak więc, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Overlord: Fellowship of Evill, bądź jak kto woli, Dzierżymorda, Drużyna Plugastwa, została zrodzona w bólach za sprawą pomniejszego studia Codemasters, 20 października, 2015 roku, zarówno na komputerach osobistych, jak i konsolach ósmej generacji. Były to zresztą wyjątkowo niefortunne czasy dla Mistrzów Kodu, kiedy to zebrały się nad ich siedzibą czarne chmury. Wtenczas, czyli w 2014 roku, brytyjscy producenci popełnili straszną gafę w postaci odrestaurowanej wersji pierwszego colina wyplutej na cyfrowe półki, która to okazała się być skleconą naprędce konwersją z Androida, co sprowokowało wielu nowonabywców do skrupulatnego naostrzenia swoich wideł, i zraziło wielu innych. A niedługo później kolejna odsłona serii o bolidach Formuły jeden, nie opływała w superlatywach zarówno w prasie, jak i wśród przeciętnych zjadaczy chleba. Proces wytwórczy Bractwa Zła jest owiany tajemnicą, i jedyne co wypłynęło na szerokie wody, to wpis zamieszczony pod koniec marca, z załączonym zdjęciem hełmu, który rozpalił wyobraźnie najwierniejszych fanów uniwersum. I ta notka to był początek końca. Co ciekawe, oryginalni twórcy odpowiedzialni za dwie pierwsze części despoty, nie przyłożyli do produkcji tych szczyn nawet koniuszka małego palca, a sami odcinali się od tego ohydztwa już od pierwszych chwil, gdy tylko pojawiały się pogłoski, sugerujące ukazanie się trójki. Zanim jednak utopimy się w tym bajorze, rozpatrzmy jak się sprawy mają na portalach internetowych. Próby zamiecenia pod dywan informacji o nadchodzącym bublu nie zostały puszczone w niepamięć, co spowodowało wcielony zalew negatywnych recenzji w stronę najnowszego Tyrana. Założyciel portalu Jimkłition z niewyparzoną gębą, który chwycił za pióro jako pierwszy, skwitował nędzną próbę spieniężenia nostalgii notą jeden na dziesięć. Za nim doszedł zaprzyjaźniony Destructoid, który w wydanej tydzień później recenzji, ocenił wybrakowany twór od czempionówkodowania na półtora na dziesięć. Suchej nitki nie pozostawiła także witryna Gaming Trend wystawiając dwóję. Z kolei osobną stronę spektrum, starał się pokazać nastawiony na biznes serwis Post Arcade, który zwieńczył swój artykuł pięcioma punktami na dziesięć możliwych. Gdy dwukrotnie pacniemy ikonę aplikacji, po czym skończymy się użerać z wszelkiej maści paplaninami o tematyce prawniczej, emblematów używanego silnika i oprogramowania szlifującego brzmienie, oraz wreszcie tego włodarzy kodu, zostajemy wtrąceni do ekranu tytułowego. Wtedy to stoi przed nami otworem pomieszczenie arcyłotra, które tak zaślepia nas swoją elegancją, że jesteśmy je w stanie w pełni pojąć, jedynie w mocnym rozmazaniu. Zaś kamera, która w odsłanianiu rąbka tajemnicy sprawdza się równie dobrze, co dziurka od klucza zapełniona pianką montażową, zdaje się rozgrywać z nami partyjkę ping ponga. Na ten widok mamy nałożony logotyp odpalonego barachła, a jeśli wychylimy głowę odpowiednio nisko, zafundujemy sobie istną powtórkę z rozgrywki. Co się tyczy przygotowanych przez programistów opcji, jest ich tyle co brudu za paznokciem. Otóż pomijając ustawienia głośności muzyki, efektów oraz dialogów, oddano nam do dyspozycji możliwość zmiany jakości grafiki od niskiej do wysokiej, wyboru jednej z pięciu wyjętych z kapelusza rozdzielczości, uruchomienia synchronizacji pionowej, czy nawilżania źrenic za sprawą planszy ze sterowaniem. Nie mówiąc już o psotnych popychadłach, popierdalających po ekranie w tę i we w tę, jak zasmarkaniec z pełnym pęcherzem w poszukiwaniu najbliższego nocnika. Wszystko daje nam do zrozumienia, że zostaliśmy właśnie wpuszczeni w kanał. Ale jak to mówią, nie szata zdobi człowieka, bądź jak w tym przypadku, meni początkowe grę. Opowiastka, nabazgrana notabene przez córkę świętej pamięci Praczeta, rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z drugiego Hegemona. Na miejsce Sodomy i Gomory która była na porządku dziennym, nagle wskoczyła pastwiskowa rozkosz, a dominujące wówczas obelgi i łajdactwo, ucichło na rzecz rozpromienionych pogaduszek, puszystości oraz zasypanej wokoło słodyczy, od której nie trudno nabawić się cukrzycy, oraz rozklekotanego uzębienia. Widząc taki stan rzeczy chochliki, których serce wypełnia niczym nie poskromiona nikczemność, postanawiają zwiedzić cały glob, by wytropić nowego kandydata na stołek wodza, który wprowadziłby stare zasady, i odbudował imperium na zgliszczach tego już wysłużonego. I z wykorzystaniem Wielkiej Księgi Podłości, udało się wskrzesić odpowiednich chętnych, a dokładniej sztuk cztery. Wynaturzoną wojowniczkę o imieniu Inferna, która spędziła swoje ostatnie chwile, będąc zgniecioną na miazgę. Niosącego imię Maladi nekromantę, który poświęcił swój byt w zamian za niecną klątwę. Oraz parę, która zginęła ze swoich własnych rąk, czyli krasnoluda Hakona, dzierżącego dwa topory, i władającego dzidą mrocznego elfa Krajosa, w którym płynęła królewska krew. I naszym świętym, a raczej bezbożnym obowiązkiem, jest odzyskanie dawnej harmonii. W trakcie naszych zmagań napotkamy znajome twarze, które uprzyjemnią nam wyprawę solidną garścią dowcipasów. I w sumie te niezupełnie poważne fragmenty, były jedyną motywacją, by pruć przez te sfermentowane ekskrementy dalej. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich Mocarzy, które gatunkowo należały do gier akcji z perspektywy trzeciej osoby przyprawionych szczyptą taktyki, tym razem złote rączki z kodmasters, postanowili uszczknąć kawałek z diabelnego tortu, biorąc z przeboju Blizarda wszystko co najlepsze. Szkoda tylko, że każdy podebrany element postanowiono dokumentalnie spierdolić. Cały szkielet rozgrywki przedstawia się w następujący sposób. Wynurzamy się z czeluści piekielnych i kładziemy swoje kamasze na twardym gruncie. Przedzieramy się przez parę tuneli i innych korytarzy by trafić na kolektyw wrogo nastawionych osobników do potencjalnego wysłania w niebyt. Klepiemy im michy wciskając naprzemiennie dwa przyciski na myszce, bądź parę guzików na kontrolerze. Zbieramy materializujące się skrzynki na ciałach poległych, które skrywają przed nami rozmaite klejnoty i kierujemy się do kolejnej grupki, dopóki nie natrafimy na portal, który zabiera nas do kolejnej lokacji. I tak w koło Macieju. Byśmy jednak nie zapomnieli, że ogrywamy wytwór sygnowany marką Owerlord, projektanci postanowili dorzucić do tej stajni Augiasza ikonicznych malutkich sługusów, którzy tym razem nie wyłażą z przeznaczonych do tego celu wyrw na rozkaz przodownika, lecz są zakleszczeni w kolorowych skrzynkach, które otwierają się na nasze zawołanie gdy tylko znajdą się w ekwipunku. Szkoda tylko, że ich rezolutność sięga poziomu zalanego tłuszczem plastra bekonu, i by skutecznie dać komuś do wiwatu, musimy wpierw ustawić się naszym Panem życia i śmierci wprost na konkretnego delikwenta, oraz skierować na niego kursor myszy. Dobra zmiana, nie ma to tamto. Z wnikliwością nie lepiej jest też po drugiej stronie barykady. Poza szwędającymi się tu i ówdzie włościanami, wśród całego kręgu niemilców do wyprawienia na tamten świat, którzy najwyraźniej schodzą z samego łona Abrahama, by sprawić nam cięgi, możemy wypatrzeć takie przypadki jak, żołdaków z ostrzałką na hełmie i szabelką w dłoni, szarżujących w naszą stronę watahami. Wyrwidębów mknących jakby wyrwali się ze spartakiady, którzy smagają w nas Ekskaliburem. Elfy o ciemnej karnacji, wystrojone w ufajdany kilt, które wchodzą nam w paradę z powyginanymi mieczykami. Kolorowych magów w pelerynach, którzy ślą na nas czarnoksięskie kule. Monumentalne ślimaki opluwające nas wybuchowym konfetti. A nawet gotowe spełnić każdą naszą zachciankę karły, które mogą obrócić się przeciwko nam, gdy wejdą na niepowołany teren. Wtedy to przeobrażają się w przesłodzone do granic możliwości króliska, i brykają wokół mapy, jakby wchłonęły kosz grzybów niekoniecznie znanego pochodzenia. Nie mogło obejść się bez wiecznie żywych umarlaków, z iście wielbłądzim garbem, a miejsce znalazło się także dla fruwających na motylich skrzydłach trzydrzwiowych szaf, które po kontakcie z choćby czubkiem szpady, zamieniają się w chmurę popiołu. Jednak prawdziwą śmietanką są tutaj wodzireje, których spotykamy na końcu naszej przygody, a dokładniej z nimi szamotaniny. Pomijając już fakt, że program przywraca na nowo pasek zdrowia agresora co fazę, jedyne co robimy podczas tych batalii, to pakujemy garstkę diablików w petenta, gdy pole go obejmujące zaświeci się na określony kolor. Warto jednak napomknąć o tym, że w odróżnieniu od reszty gry, tutaj po śmierci nie odradzamy się parę cali obok, lecz jesteśmy skazani na odtworzenia naszych posunięć powtórnie. Po odczekaniu ładnych paru minut ekranu wczytywania. Podobnie jak w tytułach od Trajamf Studios, między etapami mamy możliwość udania się do swego rodzaju centrum, który służy nam jako zbiorowisko marketów, zbrojowni i innych błahostek. Z zebranych podczas eskapad łupów, możemy uzyskać dostęp do ulepszeń naszej postaci, nowego oręża, poprawy umiejętności poszczególnych czarcich parobków, czy nawet ich garderoby. I co zabawne, każdy z tych magazynów posiada inną walutę. Na schodach chciwości, za rozwój samowładcy płacimy różowymi żetonami, z podobizną jego wysokości. U klepiącej oręż Krzywizny, musimy wyłożyć na stół skrzynki pełne metalu. Demoniczna wersja Wolferina, z kapelutkiem i monoklem, oczekuje od kupującego jedynie monet z jednorożcami na wierzchu, a w ulu dla naszej infernalnej braci, za usprawnienia wnosimy opłatę przy pomocy diamencików, z wyrytymi podobiznami liliputów. I w tym miejscu zaczynają się schody, bo problemy związane ze stopniowaniem kolejnych sum, coraz bardziej wychodzą na wierzch. Najbardziej jest to widoczne na stopniach zachłanności, gdzie za pierwszą zdolność należy wpłacić jedną monetę, podczas gdy druga, wymaga od nas już ich sto dziesięć. Lepsze dawkowanie niż u niejednego dilera. A na dokładkę warto dodać, że droga do kolejne uzdolnienia, jest ściśle nałożona przez twórców, więc o jakichkolwiek drzewkach, i tego typu wymysłach możemy sobie pomarzyć. Nie ma to jak kurwa wolność. Przyspieszone kołatanie serca zapewnia również projekt odwiedzanych przez nas poziomów. Otóż każda z dwunastu dostępnych poziomów map, lewitujące nad ziemią wyspy, które zostały koślawo posklejane tunelami czy innymi zawijasami. W królestwie ciemności, w którym rozgrywa się prolog, cięcie wszystkiego w pień przerywamy przechodzeniem przez drewniany kładki, z opcjonalną bramą na końcu. W dolinie lata, gdzie jest już bardziej przyziemnie, pomosty zastąpiono chałupami z drzwiami roztwartymi na całą szerokość. Kotlina kruków pełna żywych trupów uporała się z tym zagadnieniem za pomocą desek, a jak przystało na kanalizację, wszędzie czyhają kręcące sięszpikulce, uruchamiane za pomocą dźwigni trujące gazy, czy inne odbierające nam smak życia chujstwa. I jak mogliście już dostrzec wcześniej, ogromny urywek Wspólnoty Niegodziwości składa się z mozolnego dreptania z punktu A do B. Byśmy jednak nie ucięli komara podczas przebijania się przez te miejscówki, nasi wielmożni planiści postanowili wpleść parę aktywności, słownie dwa, które w zamierzeniu umilą nam czas. Choć w gruncie rzeczy, na zamierzeniu się skończyło, bo w praktyce odnieśli oni efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Choć wyścig, w którym musimy zmieścić się w określonym przez brytyjskich wizjonerów czasie, rozumie się sam z siebie, to warto nieco wspomnieć o zagadkach, które niszczą nam pozostałe przy życiu szare komórki bardziej, niż Ekipa z Warszawy i szlagier załogi Popka spotęgowani ośmiokrotnie. Mamy bowiem takie wyzwania jak wklepanie parę przycisków w odpowiedniej kolejności, czy równie wymagające nadepnięcie na ufajdaną farbą płytę. Zaś w ostatnim akcie mistrzowie kodu tak bardzo mieli wyjebane, że w niektórych łamigłówkach odpowiedź podawali nam na tacy, wręcz wpychając nam ją do gardeł, zanim zdążymy w ogóle mrugnąć. Myśl o kąpieli z tosterem wręcz nasuwa się sama. Strona estetyczna Bractwa Zła, przywodzi na myśl wypatroszoną czupakabrę, smażącą się na rozgrzanej słońcem Sawannie. Choć na tle konkurencji, czyli w tym przypadku rupieci, które znalazły zaszczytne miejsce w moim cyklu, nie wypada tak strasznie blado, to gdy zestawimy ją z produkcjami z dzisiejszej epoki, a nawet tymi o parę lat starszych, wszystko idzie w łeb. Wyrób napędza sjilnik Junitj, który w odpowiednich rękach potrafi zgotować coś unikalnego. I choć po części ten efekt łał został w jakiś sposób utrzymany, poprzez błyszczące się tekstury, niczym wazelina na świeżo umytej karoserii, bądź efekty cząsteczkowe, towarzyszące na pierwszym jak i drugim planie, to wrażenie psują niektóre rarytasy, prezentujące się tak, jakby spierdoliły z pierwszej konsoli od Sony. Niedoróbki graficzne jednak po części rekompensuje oprawa dźwiękowa. I choć efekty dźwiękowe brzmią jak podwędzone z darmowych banków, bądź były nagrywane w najmroczniejszych z piwnic, a muzyka jest na tyle nijaka, że całkowicie zapomniałem o jej istnieniu, i to parę minut po odpaleniu, to gra aktorska, a dokładniej kwestie wypowiadane przez znanego z oryginału Marka Sjlka, były wręcz idealnym panaceum na toksyczne łajno, które zażerało ten produkt od środka. Zresztą, żeby nie być gołosłownym. Bezkresny ocean błędów. Te słowa chyba najlepiej opisują jak wygląda w tym szpargale kwestia stabilności. W trakcie przechodzenia jednego rozdziału, aplikacja wpierdala nam zasoby jak chomik orzechy, tnąc się niemiłosiernie niczym emo adept, próbujący przeciąć swoje żyły złamaną wykałaczką, sięgając maksymalnie do dwunastu klatek na sekundę, podczas gdy dosłownie etap później, program chodził bez zacięcia, nie krztusząc się nawet na moment. Wypadanie rywali poza teren działań oraz ich nagłe wzbijanie się w przestworza jest tutaj chlebem powszednim, jak i również gibanie się na boki, które pojawia się czasem zamiast wykonywania standardowej pozy. Szefowie wszystkich szefów po wysłaniu do krainy wiecznych łowów, nadal nie mogą pogodzić się ze swoją porażką, zamierając w miejscu jeszcze dobre kilka sekund. Nie mówiąc już o bardziej skomplikowanych algorytmach, które od wielkiego dzwonu, nie wskoczą nawet w połowie. Wszystkiemu wtórują absurdalnie długie czasy ładowania, podczas których można zaparzyć sobie z pięć naparów, filmowe przerywniki, lubiące się ucinać szybciej niż powinny, jak i również system zapisu, który w zależności od swojego widzimisię, może w ogóle nie pokazać naszego postępu. Podsumowując: Overlord: Fellowship of Evil, bo Overlordem tego nie nazwę, to niestety kolejna gra z serii profanacja szanowanej marki. To co dostaliśmy to nic innego, jak rezultat eksperymentu lebiegów z Wielkiej Brytanii, którzy postanowili wskrzesić gnijącego od lat wielu trupa, tylko po to, by przerobić go na kurtyzanę, paradującą pod latarniami od zmierzchu do świtu. To zaschnięty stolec zawinięty w kolorowym papierku, i oblepiony napisem Overlord, który tylko czeka na naiwnego odbiorcę. Jest to dzieło tak depresyjne, że zamiast rozerwanych ze śmiechu boków, oraz ściekających po policzku łez radości, otrzymujemy jedynie puchnące wory pod oczami, oraz zaklejone ropą ślepia. Choć posiada to może znośną grafikę, i teksty Gnarla rodem z pierwowzoru, to brakuje temu jakiejkolwiek duszy. To bezmyślna papka, która przegrywa w przedbiegach z podstawowym Satrapą, nie wspominając już o tym drugim. I choć jest to szkaradzieństwo nastawione przede wszystkim na kooperację, to nie byłem w stanie znaleźć nawet jednej zabłąkanej duszyczki, która zdobyłaby się na pływanie kraulem po jeziorze pełnym szlamu, czym bez wątpienia jest to paskudne tałatajstwo. I choć rzecz jasna nie jest to może fiasko absolutne, które nie nadaje się nawet do od zysku, to nadal wolałbym poddać się zabiegu wazektomii, niż ponowny raz przesiedzieć z tą chałturą. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (2016) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10) Category:Transkrypty NGW (RTS)